Infected
by That GF FAN
Summary: When one by one, the Pines family start falling asleep from of a mysterious illness, Ford and Dipper must venture out into the Oregon wilderness to find a cure. But when things take an unexpected and unplanned turn, another Pine must takeover. A Mabel and Ford bonding story. Cover art by siriuslymeg on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1: A broken promise?

It was pizza night at the Mystery Shack. Every Friday night the entire Pines family would get around the TV, watch some dumb movie on a channel none of them knew and eat a pizza. It was the perfect way for all of them to bond. However, this night, things were different. The pizza place Stan normally ordered from was closed, and when he and Mabel went to the supermarket to buy one, they were out of stock too. It looked like the night was ruined until, while refueling the car, Stan noticed that the gas station they were at also made pizza.

"Probably won't taste good but its better then nothing" he said to Mabel.

He was right. The pizza was cold, mushy and it did not even taste good. Dipper barely ate any, neither did Mabel. Ford at a bit too and Stan had a bit more.

"Well this was a waste of five bucks" Stan said.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night" said Dipper. They all agreed as well and went to bed.

It was business as usual the next morning. Soos was running his daily tours of the Shack, Wendy was "working" at the register, Mabel was doing some knitting and Dipper was helping Ford with some experiments. Stan walked into the gift shop looking a bit disoriented.

"Whoa Mr. Pines are you alright" asked Wendy.

"Oh, morning Wendy. Ya I'm good. Just another random body pain as usual" he said as he walked into his office.

Wendy had reason to be concerned given Stan's posture entering into the shop did not resonate that of a body pain. But what did that matter? Stan knew better in her mind and he was already in his office. The last thing she wanted was to be yelled at by him for entering in without his consent.

Back in the living room Mabel was working on a new sweater. She was very excited. She was going on a camping trip with Dipper and Ford. She was excited given this was the first time Ford had asked her to tag along and she wanted to make a new sweater for the occasion.

Dipper then walked into the living room, "Oh, hey Dippin dots, what's going on" Mabel said.

"Oh, nothing really. Me and Grunkle Ford were just having a lunch break. Grunkle Stan wanted some of the left-over pizza from last night so I'm just going over to his office to give it to him" Dipper said.

"Uhh please tell me that's the last of that pizza? I never thought it was possible but there is now junk food out there that even I won't eat" Mabel replied. Dipper laughed a bit.

"Hey what are you making" he asked.

"Oh, it's a new sweater of course. I'm making it camping themed for our camping trip with Ford tomorrow," Mabel said with pride.

"Yea, about that Mabel" said Dipper.

"Me and Ford were talking and, this trip is really important for him and, well while we wanted to bring you along. Well…. let's just say maybe, maybe we could go on a trip together another time," he said.

"What" Mabel replied. "But we had it all planned and stuff and I even packed the marshmallows!"

"I'm sorry Mabel. Look, I promise you the next time you can come with us. It's just that this trip is a bit more important and we can't, you know, risk it let's just say" replied Dipper.

He could see how devastated Mabel was looking, hearing that she had basically been booted off the trip. He wanted to say more but Stan's pizza was getting cold and compared to Mabel and Stan, he would rather hear Mabel yell at him then him.

"I'll be right back then we can discuss this more" he said before walking off to the gift shop.

Dipper arrived at the door to Stan's office and knocked. He expected the usual "Who is it" or "go away I'm busy." But instead he got silence.

"Hey Wendy, is Stan out or something" he said.

"No, he's been inside his office for the last half hour" she replied.

Dipper knocked again. "Grunkle Stan it's me Dipper, I got your lunch" he said thinking he maybe asleep.

When he still got no response, he started to get a bit concerned. But knowing Stan he tried to remain calm. Maybe he was listening to some music or something or….

It then hit Dipper. Stan did not even know what headphones were. Let alone know how to use the MP3 player he and Mabel had gotten him for his birthday.

He knew if Stan was in there he would get into so much trouble but he grabbed the door knob and turned it to open the door wide open.

"GRUNKLE STAN!"

Dipper's scream of horror echoed through the shack. Wendy came running. Ford in the kitchen heard and ran. Mabel packing her knitting kit up in sadness over not being able to go camping heard it and came running. Soos stopped a tour and came running too.

"Don't just stand there, call an ambulance! Someone, ANYONE" Dipper screamed.

Soon the sound of sirens grew ever fainter as the ambulance disappeared down the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2: Defiant in Distress

Stan was rushed off pretty quickly. Ford, Dipper and Mabel got into the Stanmobile and raced off to the hospital. As much as they wanted to come, Ford had told Wendy and Soos to shut the shack down early and look after the place and Waddles until they got back. Once at the hospital they raced into ER and asked about Stan's condition.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pines, things are still developing. I promise I'll let you know anything you want the moment I can," said the lady at the front desk.

As much as Ford wanted to barge in and demand to know, he did not want to make a scene and the look of distress in the twin's eyes held him back.

The three sat down in the waiting room. Dipper was still in shock. Everything had transpired so quickly that he had no time to piece it all together. He had walked into Stan's office to find him laying face down on the floor. The next thing he knew, he dropped the plate and was yelling his name. Then everyone came running. Had Stan had a heart attack? Or a stroke? Or worse?

The question gnawed at him but he had to remain defiant in distress given he could tell Mabel was pretty much broken and drowned in tears over what had happened. Though younger then her by five minutes, Dipper always protected Mabel fiercely. He was always there for her just like she was always there for him. He had to be the strong brother for his sister.

The old clock in the waiting room ticked by as patients came and left. 1 hour became 2, then 3, and so on. At least 4 hours had passed since their arrival. Ford sat up reading a newspaper. It was nothing he was into but it at least gave him something to read and pass the time with. Dipper and Mabel were asleep on either side of him, their heads laying on his lap.

The first hour was full of Mabel in tears and him and Dipper trying to calm her down. Dipper was telling him about what had happened and asking him hundreds of questions. Then the two read some magazines until they fell asleep about 2 and a half hours into the wait.

The twins sleeping on his lap made Ford feel calm during this time. They both looked so peaceful, free of any stress or suffering in the cruel face of reality. They were just kids after all. Deep in sleep one does not suspect it, but when you're a pair of adorable twins who have still not had their growth spurts, everyone will stop and give a little aw.

"Is their anyone here related to a Mr. Stanley Pines" said a voice.

Ford looked up from his paper. He saw a man in a white coat looking around. He assumed it was Stan's doctor, "Uh yes, over here, can…can you give me a minute" he said.

The doctor nodded his head. Ford gave Dipper and Mabel a light shake.

"Hey guys wake up; the doctor is here to talk to us about Stan" he said.

Dipper and Mabel slowly woke up. They were still a bit delusional as they got up but could make out what was happening and followed Ford.

Ford shook the doctor's hand. "Hello I'm Stanford Pines. I'm Stanley's twin brother and these are our great niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel Pines" he said.

The doctor gave them a wave. They waved back. Dipper and Mabel were still a bit tired from their nap and the doctor could tell.

"Hello I'm doctor Robert" he said. "I have some good news, Stan is now in stable condition and you can come visit him if you would like" he said.

Dipper and Mabel smiled, "What are we waiting for, let's go" said Mabel.

Dr. Robert escorted the three to room H-18, Stan's room. He was there in the hospital bed, fast asleep. Only the sound of the machines and his heart beating broke the silence of the room.

"Grunkle Stan, you there" said Mabel running up to him.

"He can't hear you. He's in a deep sleep" said Dr. Robert.

Ford looked back at him in confusion. He was no medical expert but he knew enough to suspect that by now Stan would have been waking up.

"What do you mean by deep sleep" he said.

"I think you and the kids should sit down. This issue affects the three of you too," the Doctor said.

The three sat down around his desk. "So, did Stan have like a heart attack or stroke or something" asked Dipper.

"No, not at all. I can tell you that your great uncle, I mean Grunkle is in perfect health. But he is in a coma right now" said Dr. Roberts.

"What do you mean by that doc? If he's alright, then what does he have that put him into a coma" said Ford.

"We did some tests and they have come back. Stan has Encepartis letharka. Otherwise known as the sleeping virus."

"Sleeping virus? So, he's having a nap" asked Mabel.

"Yes. Sort of. It's similar in name to Encephalitis Lethargica or sleeping sickness but the difference is it is common only in North America and much, much less severe in symptoms" the doctor said.

"What type of symptoms and why does it affect us too" Ford asked.

"I'll explain," the doctor said. "Signs that the virus are in effect include a dramatic drop in body temperature, distortion or a loss in balance, tiredness and finally falling unconscious into a coma. The reason it affects you three is that we were able to trace the virus back to a dairy related product that Stan had consumed in the last 24 hours and it could be something you all might have had as well."

"It was the pizza," said Dipper.

"Pizza," said the doctor.

"We had this pizza from this pretty rundown looking gas station. Maybe the cheese there was contaminated," said Dipper.

"Well that is very likely, but I do recommend throwing away any dairy products you might have at home just to be on the safe side" said the doctor.

"So, are we infected too Doctor" said Mabel worryingly.

"Well perhaps, but I do have some good news," he replied, "Given you and your brother are thirteen, a recent flu shot that is given at schools in the states of Oregon and California contains a vaccine in it that just so happens to make the patient immune from the sleeping virus."

Dipper and Mabel took a sigh of relief knowing that they were pretty much up to date with their shots so they were immune.

"What about me doc" said Ford.

"Well, I must say your immune system must be one tough cookie Mr. Pines given you have not shown signs of the virus yet. But that still could mean you maybe infected" Dr. Robert said.

Ford also took a sigh in relief. His 30 years of interdimensional travel had exposed him to all kinds of infections and diseases. His immune system was now harder to break into then Fort Knox.

"So, if we are all immune or holding off, how about Stanley" said Ford.

"We just have to administer a medication to him and he will be back to his old self in no time. We'll give it to you three as well just to be on the safe side" said Dr. Robert.

Dipper and Mabel smiled. What had started out as a nightmare now looked like it had a happy ending in sight. But Ford was not sold. He could tell the doctor was not being truthful. He could see it in his eyes.

"Doctor? Come clean with me. What are you hiding from us," he said in a demanding voice. Dipper and Mabel's expressions went back to neutral as Dr. Robert began to speak.

"There is some bad news I'm afraid. The medication we need is not available at this hospital given this type of virus is very uncommon and a shipment we have ordered is not set to arrive for about six days and…" He paused.

Ford stood up. "And what" he demanded.

"And, and if it's not treated within at least five days of the initial infection, this disease has been known to be fatal."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT BECAUSE YOU CANNONT KEEP A DAMN MEDICINE IN STOCK MY BROTHER MAY DIE" screamed Ford.

He looked over to Dipper and Mabel. They appeared paralyzed in fear. As mad as he was, he had to keep his calm, the kids were looking at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pines, we're doing all we can to bump the delivery date up but that is he best estimate we have at the moment" the doctor said.

"So, there's nothing at all you can do," said Dipper.

"Well there is one solution," said the doctor.

"For reasons we have still yet to understand, a herb plant found to grow in the northern mountain areas of Oregon, about a 2 hour drive and a day and a half day hike from here has been known to slow down the effects of the sleeping virus and it could hold Stan off until we get the medicine delivered here."

"A herb? Like the kind we get at the grocery store," said Mabel.

"Yes, something like that. If you want I can arrange for someone to go get it and-"

"No," said Ford standing up, "I'll do it. We can go and get the herb and come back with it in time".

"Are you sure Mr. Pine? I assure you I can get someone to do it," said Dr. Robert.

"I thank you for your concern doctor, but I will be fine. I owe Stanley my life for all the things he has done for me. Now in his hour of need, I need to be there for him" he said.

Dr. Robert looked at him, surprised but also amazed at how loyal Ford was to his twin brother, "okay then, but there are some things you must aware of before you depart" he said.

Dipper and Mabel looked at Ford with both excitement and fear. "So we're going to the mountains," said Dipper.

"Yes indeed. If it means saving Stanley, then that is what we are going to do" Ford said.

Mabel jumped in, "oh boy, a hike through the mountains. I'll pack some smores," she said.

"Uh Mabel, can I talk to you outside in private" said Ford.

Mabel nodded her head and started for the exit. Ford told Dipper to wait there as he and Mabel left the room.

"Man, is it just me or is it getting colder in here" said Dipper.

"Uh, the A/C is not even on," said the Doctor.

Once outside the room, Ford started, "Look Mabel, I know you want to come with me and Dipper, but this is a very serious expedition and, I think you would be better off here keeping an eye on Stan till me and Dipper get back," he said.

"But Grunkle Ford I can help, honest. I really want to be there. You already kicked me out of your camping trip with Dipper. I promise I can help you here," she said begging Ford to let her come.

"I know your upset Mabel and I'm sorry for that, but I told you, this is a very serious matter and we can't have any distractions. And anyways this is not a fun trip, this is a matter of life or death. Stanley's life hangs in the balance here."

But before she could reply, the door to Stan's room swung wide open with full force. Dr. Robert peered out and snapped his fingers at two nurses, "get a stretcher in here asap" he yelled with fear in his voice.

Mabel and Ford were concerned but the doctor would not let them in. The stretcher entered and exited the room. The two got a look. They had thought Stan would be there. They were not prepared for who they saw on it.

It was Dipper.

They rushed him off to the ER. Mabel tried to run after them but Ford held her back.

"Dipper what, how, wha…what happened" she yelled with fear in her voice.

Ford looked at the doctor, "what happened to him," he demanded to know.

"He started feeling cold right after you left. Then when he got up to get a glass of water, he collapsed onto the floor," replied the doctor.

Ford remembered the symptoms and looked in shock, "could he be infected too," he asked.

"Maybe, but he should not have given he had the shot," the doctor replied.

Ford looked down at Mabel. She looked like the sense of fear and realization both hit here simultaneously. The doctor could tell Mabel was hiding something from them.

"You did get the vaccination, right Mabel" he said.

Mabel finally broke her silence and revealed the dark reality.

"I did. But on the day we had the second one, the one I guess had the vaccine for this virus in it, Dipper was away from school on a trip. He was never told to get it again and they never gave it to him. Mom and Dad tried to get him it but they told us one would be enough" she said.

Now Ford was more shocked and angrier then ever. Who would he blame for this? Was Dipper infected? How much time did he have? He could not think about that at the moment.

He looked down at Mabel.

Mabel looked up back at him.

They both knew what this meant.


	3. Chapter 3: We'll make it work

Now normally, a two-hour drive prior to a camping trip is filled with excitement and talks of what will transpire upon arrival. But not in this drive. Ford sat at the wheel of the Stanmobile, his eyes glued onto the road. The night before the doctors had given him a full physical check up to make sure he was fine. They concluded he was but told him to be cautious. They even gave him a thermometer so he could keep track of his temperature. He was warned that if it dipped below 95F, he would be within the virus's grip and needed to get back to the hospital immediately. But that concern was far behind him as he looked over to his right at the passenger seat.

Mabel sat there starring out of the window. She had been like that since last night. Ford could only imagine what she was going through. She had to leave Dipper behind at the hospital, he had to leave Stan behind. Waddles was now in the care of Soos and Wendy.

The choice was hard. But she had insisted to come along no matter what. Looking at her in that state made Ford feel odd. It did not feel like Mabel was with him. The happy full of life girl he knew was there physically, but not mentally. He had to get her going again. He needed Mabel back.

"You alright Mabel," he said. There was no reply.

Maybe she was asleep. Ford decided to ask something else.

"Mabel, quick question? What chocolate did you pack," he said?

He noticed Mabel flinch a little. She slowly turned her head around. Not entirely to face him but enough so Ford could see her.

"Regular chocolate. Why," she asked.

"Oh nothing. I just thought maybe we could make some smores later tonight," he said.

Mabel looked up at him a bit surprised, "but, but didn't you say that this was not a fun trip? You said this was serious and stuff!"

"Yes, I know I said that, but I mean, I'm sure Dipper and Stan would want us to have a little fun while we're out here am saving them. Right? They will probably will be jealous of us when we get back," Ford said.

Mabel gave a small chuckle at this, "yea, maybe. I'm sorry Grunkle Ford. I know you wanted Dipper to come along. I should have told you earlier about all that vaccination stuff," Mabel said.

Ford looked down at her, "oh, don't worry Mabel. I'm sure he won't mind and hey, Dipper does not like it when I say we'll be camping buddies," he said with a smile.

Mabel began to laugh, "oh, I'll show you what a camping buddy is like Mr. I'll make smores that are out of this world."

Ford laughed back. He had Mabel back. This mission was going to be more fun now that she was in her full happy mood.

The car pulled up and arrived at the sight. Ahead the two saw what lay. A hike through deep woods, over hills and finally a climb up the side of a mountain to reach the cliff where the herb grew. It was not going to be easy, but almost immediately Mabel was grabbing her belongings and getting ready to head off. Only Ford yelling to her to slow down kept her at bay.

The two began their journey up. It was long and filled with ups and downs. Literally. They passed by fields of flowers, jumped over rocks to forge rivers, stopped and had lunch under a big oak tree and even saw a squirrel eating nuts.

"You know two squirrels once attacked me," Mabel said.

"Oh, now this is a story I want to hear," replied Ford.

"I was trying to get them to make out and then they starting running all around my face. Thankfully Mr. Rhino saved the day," she said.

"Oh, uh, that sounds, uh nice," said Ford, totally oblivious to the fact Mr. Rhino was one of Mabel's stuffed animals and not an actual rhino.

After that, the two continued on their way. Every once in a while, Mabel would stop to take dirt out of her shoes or attempt to lick weird looking spots on trees. While she was doing that and after telling her not to, Ford would check his temperature.

It fluctuated between normal to too hot or cold. But it thankfully did not dip below 95 F. And neither was he experiencing any of the side effects he was told to beware of. His battle-hardened immune system was holding the virus off. But deep down he knew it could not hold it forever.

Later that afternoon while playing eye spy, Mabel noticed Ford's watch.

"That sure is an expensive looking watch for a hike through the forest" she asked.

"Well I did not want to wear it honestly. The doctor told me that in case we get lost we can pull this button on it and it will send a distress signal so we can be saved" Ford said.

"Well that sounds cool. I mean in case we get lost that is" Mabel replied.

Ford did not respond.

"Is everything alright Grunkle Ford" asked Mabel.

"Shhhh" he responded, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Don't make any sudden movements or noises Mabel. There's a bear up ahead!"

Ford points up ahead near a ravine where a bear is drinking water from.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this" he said, pulling out his gun.

"Grunkle Ford no. Use the tranquilizer," whisper yelled Mabel.

"What, I don't have time to dig it out of my bag Mabel. What if that bear charges up at us? We can't take the risk" replied Ford.

"But all the bear is doing is drinking water. I'm sure it has not seen us yet. And besides, Grunkle Stan once taught a bear to drive while me and Dipper were in the back seat. We were fine" Mabel replied.

"Well first off, that bear must have been domesticated and secondly, once he's out of the hospital I'm having a serious talk with Stanley. Now please Mabel, let me handle this" yelled Ford.

But when he turned around to aim, the bear had disappeared.

"What? Where did he go," said Ford?

"You yelled. So, it got scared and ran off. See Grunkle Ford, that bear was more scared of us then you were of it" said Mabel.

"Well, if we run into it again, I'm not stalling by listening to your pleas" Ford responded.

"Might wanna aim with that tranquilizer instead" said Mabel as she ran off.

"Oh, you just wait till I get a hold of you missy" said Ford as he chased after Mabel.

The two played tag as they ran up the mountain until dusk.

It was time to pitch up the tents for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Little Joke, Big Dilemma

Night fall over a forest far from man made lighting is unlike anything you'll see in the concrete jungle of society. The sky is in control now. The stars twinkle brighter, the crickets chirp louder and the nostalgia of the moment becomes greater for the beholder in the years to come.

Mabel and Ford set up camp in a small clearing at the foot of the mountain. The climb would not take them long and in theory they could make it by dawn there. But Ford knew the woods of Oregon just as well as he knew the multiverse. Night time was the time predators lurked around, and the last thing he needed was another confrontation with a bear.

The two settled in for the night, pitching the tents and roasting smores over a campfire while telling each other stories.

"And that was how I fought off a whole fleet of attack planes with just a hand gun in the sky dimension" said Ford.

"Wow. I never knew that many planes could fly so close to each other," said Mabel. "It sort of reminds me of an adventure me and Dipper once had as kids."

"Oh, now this I gotta here. A Mabel Pines tale" said Ford.

Mabel laughed. She having so much fun hanging out with Ford. At last they were bonding.

"Well it happened a while ago. Back when me and Dipper were like five or six maybe. We were going on a trip to and were in the waiting area as our flight was waiting to depart. Dad was asleep and mom had to go to the bathroom. She told me and Dipper to stay put with him until she got back. But Dipper of course had to got watch the planes taxing around. Did you know he has a thing for planes? Kind of like a lesser known passion of his," Mabel said.

"I can't blame him. Flight is indeed one of humanity's greatest achievements" said Ford.

"We were both watching them from different windows for so long that we kind of got lost in the terminal. Dipper started to panic and was about to cry. Thankfully, I remembered seeing this coffee shop nearby to where we were. I told Dipper to follow me and we made it back to dad before mom even returned. Both of them still don't know that we both got lost in the airport for a while," said Mabel.

Ford smiled, "I bet you two were relieved seeing your father again," said Ford.

"Oh, we were. Dipper was all teary eyed and stuff. But then that's what I'd expect from him. He is my, "little" brother after all," Mabel said jokingly.

She always loved to joke about how she was 5 minutes older then Dipper. It annoyed him but he knew Mabel was all fun and games about it. They always joked about it and Dipper never got annoyed by it because he always had his straight A report cards to fight back with.

Ford on the other was not like that. Although he like Mabel was born before Stan was, he never in his life had ever teased him about that. To him a difference in age by a few minutes was not something to be proud of. Hearing Mabel say that made something inside him snap.

"So what," he said bitterly.

Mabel looked up from roasting her smore, "what do mean Grunkle Ford?"

"So what if Dipper is younger then you," he replied.

"Well, I mean, in a way, I'm older then him so…."

"So what if he's younger then you by a few minutes? I don't see Dipper bragging about being smarter then you in almost everything," shouted Ford.

Mabel was taken a back by this, "Gru…Grunkle Ford," she said nervously.

"No, no, I just don't get how such a small thing like that gives you a reason to brag. I mean Dipper would not say that! He never talks to me about things you're better at then him and I certainly never hear him brag about being more maturate then you."

Mabel was getting more nervous. She had never seen Ford so angry, at her especially, "I…I'm sorry Grunkle Ford but I don't get…"

"Of course you don't get it. You don't get anything I do. You probably don't even get the full extent of this disease we've all been infected with. The only reason I wanted to bring you on that trip with me and Dipper was cause he kept begging me to! And now here I am having to listen to you brag about such a pointless thing when it could be me and Dipper here! But no, I'm stuck with you. Why couldn't you have been the one who never got that last shot!" he yelled.

Mabel was now in tears. She was speechless. Ford did not want her here and he only wanted to take her on that camping trip because Dipper had begged him. And now he wished she had been infected instead of Dipper.

Ford soon began to come to his senses. He realized his outburst towards Mabel was unjust. He had said something he shouldn't have. He looked down at her, she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Mabel, I, uh…" but it was too late.

Mabel burst into tears. She stood up, her smore fell to the ground. She ran into her tent without even looking back.

Ford stood there, he could not believe what he had just done. He had hurt his niece over a simple joke. He felt ashamed and shocked at himself. Mabel now thought he hated her.


	5. Chapter 5: Saying Sorry is not Easy

Ford lay in his tent, his mind racing at the speed of light. Thoughts of all sorts flooded him, but one, the most recent one refused to leave him.

He felt awful. How could he have said such things to her? Mabel had told him a simple goofy joke. A joke that she and Dipper would always laugh over. They were twins after all. Siblings make fun of each other and annoy each other so much that they grow numb to it all. It's a sibling thing that only the other would get. And Ford for sure hadn't. He could barely remember the last time he and Stan had joked like that.

He had called her things she wasn't. Unintelligent, a bragger and even wished she had been the one laying in the hospital instead of Dipper. He did not know how he could mend his relationship with Mabel now. He might have done so in the past with the whole apprenticeship thing. But not this time. He had hurt her too much.

As Ford was thinking this, a beeping noise went off. It was the thermometer. He had been told by the doctors to check his temperature every 2 hours to make sure everything was okay. It had now been 5 hours since he last checked it. In all the excitement and joy he had felt journeying with Mabel, he had forgotten.

Ford pulled the thermometer out and looked at the results. Up until now he was used to seeing the same old normal level of 98F or 99F, so he thought it'd be the same. His eyes widened when he saw the temperature reading this time.

97.5F.

It was dropping. Ford knew what this meant. His immune system was losing the fight. At this stage he knew that the right option was to turn back, fast and get to the hospital. But they were so close, they had to keep going. If his immune system could hold off the virus this long, it could keep it at bay until they got what they were looking for. But time was now running out. If he was going to get that herb, he needed to try and get some ground covered right now in the middle of the night.

But what about Mabel? She was still heartbroken, sitting in her tent perhaps. Ford knew he could not avoid the confrontation any longer. He wanted to wait until the morning but he knew he may not have a chance if his health started to fail. He had to make up with Mabel. It was now or never.

He got up, thankfully he did not feel dizzy. He was in the early stages after all. He began to walk towards Mabel's tent. But something didn't seem right. The zipper on the entrance was wide open. Ford approached the tent and looked in. To his shock, Mabel was not in it. Neither were any of her belongings.

"Mabel," he yelled. Ford grew even more concerned. Did Mabel run away? Heartbroken about how he had yelled at her? Or did something else happen?

He could not even begin to imagine that. But he had to look for her. She could be in danger. He ran back to his tent and grabbed his bag. He knew it contained items he may need. He then raced off into the woods.

"Mabel! Mabel are you out there? It's Ford. I'm sorry. Just please come back," he yelled. But it was hopeless. All he heard was the distant sounds of crickets chirping.

Ford sat down on a log. He had been searching and calling for Mabel for over 15 minutes now. The fact his immunity to the virus was diminishing was the least of his worries right now. He didn't care if Mabel never spoke to him again, he just wanted her back. He wished he had brought a map too. It may have helped him.

It then hit Ford. He opened his bag and pulled out a mini tablet like device. As a Christmas present, Ford had given Mabel a pair of star shaped earrings. She always wore them whenever the two of them travelled together. Often just on trips to the supermarket. But Mabel loved wearing them because he had hand built them for her and she wanted to show Ford how much she appreciated the gift and his company.

What she didn't know was that inside of them was a mini tracking device. At the push of a button on his tablet, Ford could activate a distress signal and it would pinpoint Mabel's location anywhere on Earth, so long as she was either in possession of or wearing those earrings.

Ford switched the device on and sure enough in mere seconds it had pinpointed Mabel's location. To his relief, the signal was not too far away. He raced off in the direction of it. But his relief soon turned to panic when he broke through the wooded area and into the clearing the signal was coming from.

He saw Mabel, clinging to a branch high up on a tree. Below her was a very large black bear. It was scratching and even banging the tree, trying to knock her down.

"Mabel," Ford yelled.

Mabel looked over to him. Ford could see the fear in her eyes. It made him fear for her life too.

"Grunkle Ford. Help," she yelled. The bear growled and scratched the tree more aggressively.

"Hang on sweetie, I'll save you I promise," Ford yelled.

Mabel nodded her head, agreeing to let Ford help her in any way he could. But what could he do? The bear was obviously very angry. If he attempted to get near, he knew the bear might attack him. But if he did nothing, the bear might shack the tree enough that Mabel could fall. And breaking a few bones would be the least of her worries then.

Ford then had an idea. He just hoped Mabel would later forgive him. He reached into his bag and pulled out one of his guns.

Mabel looked on in horror, "Grunkle Ford, no! Don't shoot him," she yelled. Even when her life was at stake, Mabel still cared for other beings, even ones that wanted to harm her.

But Ford was in control. The bear got spooked by the sound of Mabel's screams. He soon caught eye of Ford and started to come after him. Ford wasted no time and before Mabel could say anything….

"BANG"

Mabel watched in terror as the bear fell to the ground seconds after Ford fired at it. With the bear now no longer a threat, Ford approached Mabel who was beyond terrified looking up on the tree.

"Mabel, it's safe now. You can come down," Ford said.

"How could you have killed that bear Grunkle Ford? After everything I told you. And…and I'm scared Grunkle Ford! I don't wanna hurt myself getting down," Mabel yelled.

"Then jump. I'll catch you," Ford said.

"No! I'm more scared of that. Wha…what if you miss," Mabel responded.

Ford looked up at her, "Mabel sweetie, I know you're scared and I know you and I are not right now on the best of terms. But please believe me when I tell you that everything will be okay. You just have to trust me. I'll catch you. I promise," he said.

Mabel still looked at him with a nervous expression, but she knew deep in her heart that Ford would never harm her on purpose. With that in mind, she closed her eyes, let go of the branch and fell into the waiting arms of her great uncle below.

She was shaking in fear, her hands we're freezing cold and Ford even felt her tears stream down as she broke down in his arms. Nearly being killed by a bear is an extremely traumatic experience for a seasoned hiker, let alone a little girl.

Eventually Mabel grew the courage to ask. She looked up at Ford, "so, is that bear dead," she said.

"No. He's not dead pumpkin," Ford replied.

"Bu…. but you shot him! I saw him fall and…"

Ford showed Mabel the gun he had used. It was not that type of gun, "Tranquilizer dart gun. Enough to knock out a full-grown bear like that one. He'll be out cold for a while, but he's okay. Don't worry Mabel, it's going to be okay," said Ford.

Mabel teared up as she looked at her great uncle with eyes filled with relief and regret, "I'm so, so sorry for running away like that Grunkle Ford. You warned me about the forest and not to leave your side, but I still did," she said tearfully.

"No Mabel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lashing out and yelling at you like that. You we're only joking with me and I let myself take it personally. I should have known that you of all people would never make fun of someone and mean it. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you," Ford said.

Mabel smiled, "Hey, I guess we both have something to be sorry to each other about. You know, me and Dipper apologize to each other with what we call an awkward sibling hug," she responded.

"How about an awkward niece and great uncle hug," replied Ford.

"I think that will work perfectly," said Mabel.

With that said, the two of them hugged. And for the first time in a long time, Ford felt as if everything in his life was perfect once again. He knew that was not true, his brother and nephew we're still laying in hospital, their lives at stake, but he had Mabel back. And Mabel had him back.

"Let's get back to the campsite now," Ford said.

Mabel nodded. She fell asleep in Ford's arms as he carried her back to camp. He wanted to set out right now to give them more of a chance to reach the summit, but he knew after that ordeal, both of them, especially Mabel needed their rest.

He just hoped fate would let him finish this mission before the inevitable happened.


	6. Chapter 6: Carry on Without me

The sun rose as another day dawned. Mabel was up early, ready to go at the first crack of light. From how excited she was, you would not be able to tell she just had a brush with death mere hours earlier.

As for Ford, he did not at all feel like himself. As Mabel was packing things up, he checked his temperature again. It was now 96.8F. It was dropping, fast. As he got up, he felt himself getting slightly dizzy. Another side effect he had been warned about.

"Come on Grunkle Ford, we still have a long way to go," Mabel said as she skipped along into the woods near the mountain.

"Hold up Mabel, I'm coming," Ford said. He wanted to tell Mabel, he honestly did. But even if he didn't know her as well as Dipper and Stan did, he knew her personality well.

If Mabel knew, she would stop at nothing to get him back to the hospital. He knew Mabel would be making the right choice there, focusing on his health first. But they had come so far now that turning around would mean giving up on Dipper and Stan. Returning empty handed and with him infected would be an effective death sentence. Ford hoped he could fight off the virus long enough for them to get to where they were going, but he also knew that if it came to it, two lives saved was better then one. He was going to risk his own to save his family's and no one was going to stop him.

The morning progress went well. Ford managed to fight off the ever-growing dizziness he was feeling. Mabel's excitement and fiery spirit kept him from wanting to stop and take a rest. But often it would get the better of him and they would have to stop. He would tell Mabel stories from his multiverse adventures and even tales from his and Stan's childhood.

"So, you and Grunkle Stan really did see the Jersey Devil," Mabel said fascinated.

"We sure did. I like to think he's still out there. In honesty, I live a better life knowing he's not locked away in a zoo somewhere. He's still out there, haunting the Pine Barrens perhaps," Ford said laughing.

Soon the two got up to continue. Later on, the birds chirping made Mabel show off one of her hidden skills to Ford. Her whistling.

"I didn't know you could whistle like a bird Mabel," Said Ford.

"Oh, I could always do that. My braces just help me do it better I guess. But Dipper and Grunkle Stan never let me. They say it's too annoying and I might crack a window with it," Mabel replied.

Ford smiled as he gave her a pat on the back, "I think it sounded brilliant. Remind me to bring you along the next time I go bird watching. Your whistling sounds better then any bird whistle I've ever used," he said.

"Thanks Grunkle Ford," Mabel said with a smile. She felt deep down that her friendship with Ford really was growing. She was finally getting to bond with her great uncle in the way she always wanted to. Not through fast paced adventures or by force, but in the simplest ways possible doing simple things, like bird calling.

As they travelled higher and higher up the mountain, Ford started to get weaker and weaker. At one point he almost felt like he was going to fall off the edge from the dizziness. That was it. He had to sit down right then and there. This time, Mabel took notice.

"Is everything all right Grunkle Ford. You need anything," she said reaching for her bag.

"It's okay Mabel. I'm fine. I just need a bit of rest that's it. Carry on without me for a bit. I'll catch up soon," Ford replied.

"Bu…. but Grunkle Ford, I can't leave you behind, we're almost there. Look. The summit is just ahead," Mabel said pointing towards the path.

"Don't worry Mabel. You'll be fine, I trust you. Don't worry, I'll be there soon," Ford said.

Mabel was still hesitant. It was not like Ford to want to take a rest while she ran off ahead. He had only the other day been reminding her to stay by his side to stay safe. And whenever he did need to sit and take a rest, they would sit together until he was ready to go. Something just didn't feel right about this.

"Mabel, please. Finish the mission. I'll be along soon to help, I…I just need a bit of rest that's all. I promise I'll be up there soon," Ford said again, as if begging Mabel to leave him.

She was still hesitant, but she knew Ford was right. She had to get to the summit and find the herb. Ford would catch up soon and soon they could begin the hike back to the car, and the drive back to the hospital to save Dipper and Stan. With that in mind, Mabel started for the summit.

As she turned the corner, Ford grabbed his thermometer. He really was not feeling well and he knew what this could mean. As fatigue gripped him faster and faster, he pressed the button to start the thermometer to check his temperature.

Mabel did not have to go too far. As she reached the summit, she looked at the photo they had been given by the hospital of what the herb looked like. It was green with a very distinct yellow flower blooming on it. Her searching did not take too long.

Mabel's eyes widened as she came across a magnificent field of flowers. Blue followers, red flowers, yellow flowers, you name it. The joy in her grew as she ran through the field of flowers. Carefree as butterflies flew by, the cool summer breeze blowing past and into her face.

Mabel soon stopped near a patch of yellow flowers. She took out the photo and compared them. It was a match. She had found the herb. Mabel was filled with joy. She took out a container from her bag and began to fill it with the herb. She filled up the whole container very quickly.

"Ah great this thing is full. Oh wait, Grunkle Ford has another one. He should be on his way now," Mabel said to herself as she closed the container up.

She started to walk back down to where Ford was. She could not wait to tell him that she had found the herb. They could head back now and get to the hospital. Soon Dipper and Stan would be alright. But as she went around the corner and spotted Ford, her excitement turned into fear and horror.

Ford was laying on the ground, face down. He didn't look like he was doing that on purpose. Mabel raced over to him.

"Grunkle Ford. Grunkle Ford are you okay," she yelled.

He did not respond. Mabel grabbed Ford and shook him, hoping he would wake up. Suddenly she heard a beeping noise.

Mabel turned Ford around to see a thermometer in his mouth. She pulled it out and read what it said.

"No. No! No, Grunkle Ford. No, you can't be! Please. Please don't scare me like this! Come on! Tell me this thing is lying," she yelled as she shook Ford hoping by some miracle he would wake up.

The thermometer read 95F. Mabel knew far too well what this meant.

Ford had become infected.

He was in a coma. She was all alone up on this mountain now. She was technically, the only Pine left.

"What am I gonna do. Come on think Mabel, think," she said. Mabel knew crying about this would do nothing. She had to figure out a way to save herself and Ford.

She couldn't call for help because there was no cell service. She could not carry Ford down the mountain and even if she tried. It would hurt him more then her. She couldn't leave him and get help because she may not find her way back here if she did and even if she could, someone or something else may get to Ford first. They were deep in bear country after all.

Mabel sat down feeling defeated next to Ford. Now she really wanted to cry. She had no way of saving Dipper and Stan on her own and she could not single handedly save Ford either. She began to wish her brother was with her. He would have had a plan, Dipper always had a plan. She now really wished she had been the one who hadn't gotten the shot. Then Dipper would be here with Ford rather then her. He wouldn't waste time but come up with a plan.

"Wait. Time," Mabel whispered. Her mind flashed back to something Ford had told her the other day.

She had noticed early on that he had a very expensive looking watch on. Too expensive looking to bring on a trip like this.

"That sure is an expensive looking watch for a hike through the forest" she had asked.

"Well I did not want to wear it honestly. The doctor told me that in case we get lost we can pull this button on it and it will send a distress signal so we can be saved" he had said.

A distress signal? A way to rescue them. Mabel looked at Ford's wrist. He still had the watch on.

Using what she remembered him say, she took the watch off his wrist and looked at it. She spotted a small groove on one of the buttons. She then pulled on it.

A wire started to come out. Mabel kept pulling it until she felt it pull something inside the watch. After that happened, a small red light started to blink and the watch began beeping. Mabel set it down next to Ford and stood up.

She looked out into the wilderness, waiting. Waiting for help she knew would now be coming.

She just hoped they would get there in time.


	7. Chapter 7: You Didn't Just Save Me

Mabel sat there starring off into the valley. It reminded her a lot about why she loved summer and coming to Gravity Falls. It was just so peaceful looking. Even with all that she had endured here both physically and mentally, she still had a special place for it in her heart. A place she could never fill again if lost. The sun was nearing the horizon. It was still a while till sunset, but the calmness of it all left Mabel imagining it happening right now.

The silence was soon shattered by the sound of an approaching helicopter. Mabel soon spotted it approaching her location. She waved at it as she raced up back to the field, the only level place the helicopter could land.

As it landed, two air ambulance works rushed out. Mabel guided them to where Ford was. They wasted no time loading him up and getting out of there.

Mabel looked out the window down at the field of flowers. They blew with the helicopter's rotor wind. She watched as the summit disappeared into the horizon.

The ride took no time at all. Soon they arrived back at the hospital. Ford was rushed off into the ER while Mabel was taken to be checked out. An hour later, Doctor Robert entered the room she was being checked out in.

"Oh Mabel, I'm so glad to see you again. How are you feeling," he asked?

"I'm fine. But what about my family," she asked.

"Well, Stan and your brother are still being cared for. Ford's now joined them. They're all stable still," Dr. Robert replied with a sigh.

"Well I have some good news for you," Mabel said as she pulled out the container full of the special herb from her bag.

"Is this enough," she asked.

Doctor Robert smiled, "It's more then enough. We'll get the herb made into the medicine right away," he said.

"So, will this save them," Mabel asked.

"Well, the antidote is going to be arriving soon. This should weaken the virus enough so that when we give Stan, Dipper and Ford it, they will be back to normal in no time," dr. Robert said as he started for the exit.

"Wait, what about me," Mabel asked.

The doctor looked at her, "Well, it's late. Almost ten PM. I can have the nurse take you to the waiting room so you can call one of your friends," he said.

"No. I can't leave my family. They need me," protested Mabel as she ran up to him.

The doctor sighed as he bent down to her, "look Mabel, I understand how much you want to be there for your family, but right now, we can't let you. The best thing you can do for them right now is making sure that you yourself are fine. I mean, you need your rest too," he said.

As much as Mabel didn't want to, the doctor was right. And she was too tired already to ask otherwise, "please take care of them for me," she asked.

"I promise. You have my word Mabel," doctor Robert replied before he left to get the herbs ready.

The nurse took Mabel outside to call for someone. Soon, those someone's showed up.

Wendy and Soos.

Both ran up and gave Mabel a hug. They had been looking after Waddles and the shack while this family emergency was underway.

"Oh Mabel! I'm happy to see you," Wendy said.

"Yea dude. We we're getting worried. Hey, where's Ford at," Soos asked.

Mabel looked at them with a nervous expression. Both of them soon understood what it meant.

"Guys, don't worry. Me and Ford managed to get the herb we went looking for. The doctor told me everything will be fine soon. But until then, he said it's best we go home and get some rest," Mabel said yawning.

Soos and Wendy said nothing but nodded. They understood. They knew if Mabel was asking to go home, there really was nothing they could do right now. The drive back to the shack was quiet as Mabel fell asleep half way. It had been a long day for her. Soos carried and tucked her into bed.

The poor girl's whole family was in hospital and she was now all alone. Soos and Wendy wanted to make sure she would be alright until the rest of the Pines family woke up.

By the next morning, Mabel had regained most of her upbeat and outgoing personality. Telling stories about her adventure to Soos and Wendy helped her calm herself through the day. Plus being reunited with Waddles made Mabel beam with excitement. She missed him.

By that afternoon she was back at the hospital. The doctors had converted the herb into the medicine and had administered it to Stan, Dipper and Ford.

"This will slow the virus down until the antidote gets here. They're gonna be okay," Doctor Robert said.

Mabel smiled and gave the doctor a hug, "see, I told you I'd keep them safe for you," he told her.

"What, did you think I had any doubts," said Mabel jokingly.

Of course, she could not stay at the hospital overnight but she was back the next morning. And the next day too when finally, the antidote arrived. Soon Dipper, Stan and Ford were administered it. Mabel got one too just to be on the safe side and to boost her immune system up a bit more.

While she was very tired, her spirits were still high. And for good reason now. Mabel knew her family would finally be okay soon. Wendy soon arrived with donuts and coffee to help keep Soos and Mabel awake. The hours ticked by. The clock in the waiting room ticked by slower then a school clock would during class.

"And then Dipper told me, "you've had four cups of coffee already, how can you even drink that stuff," Mabel said as she told Soos and Wendy a story in the waiting room to pass the time.

"Ah don't worry Mabel. You both are gonna be starting high school this year. Coffee will soon be his best friend too," Wendy said laughing.

Mabel took a sip of her own coffee before speaking, "I can't thank you both enough for keeping an eye on me. I know I must have worried both of you."

"Oh, don't mention it hambone. We'd do it again if we had to," said Soos.

"Yea. What are friends for? And besides, it's been nice hanging out. I mean I don't think Stan, Ford or Dipper would ever let us watch those types of movies that late at night right," Wendy said joking.

The three all laughed. They had all made the most of this difficult time and kept each others spirits up. Mabel felt so lucky to have friends like Soos and Wendy who were there for her in her time of need.

"Mabel," a familiar voice said.

She looked down the hall to see doctor Robert waving to her, "I have some good news for you," he said.

Mabel set her drink down and followed the doctor.

"I'll leave you all here to catch up," he told Mabel before leaving.

At first she did not understand what he meant by that. But when Mabel walked into the room, she was beyond ecstatic.

"Gu…guys," she said.

"Mabel," said Dipper, Stan and Ford simultaneously. They had woken up at last.

Mabel didn't know who to run over to and hug first. She was on the verge of tears of joy. But she soon knew who to go to first. She ran over and hugged Ford.

Dipper and Stan looked on as Ford felt Mabel's tight embrace.

"Oh Grunkle Ford, don't ever scare me like that again," she said.

"Wait? What do you mean," Ford said?

"Yea, and, quick question? Why am I in a hospital," Stan asked.

"Same," added Dipper.

"It's a long, long story," Mabel said. And there would be time to tell it. but for now, she needed to ask Ford the question that had been on her mind for the last few days.

"Why didn't you tell me," she asked.

"Tell you what pumpkin," Ford responded.

"Why didn't you tell me you we're getting infected," she said.

Ford now remembered. The adventure, the thermometer, telling Mabel to go on ahead. The last thing he remembered was everything turning black as he fell down.

"I uh,"

"We should have turned around, you needed to get to the hospital, we…"

"Mabel. I didn't tell you because whether we turned back or kept on going, the outcome for me would have still been the same. I would be laying here, infected too. We had to keep going. I knew well enough if I told you, you would have wanted to save me and we had to in a way give up on Stan and Dipper. I had to lie to you, to spare you from making that hard choice," Ford said.

Mabel teared up. Ford had a point. If he had told her, she would have wanted to get him to the hospital and force the hike to be scrapped. By not telling her, Ford managed to get them to the summit where she was able to find the herb that helped save not only him but Dipper and Stan too.

"Well, I guess you had a point there Grunkle Ford. But I mean, you know I would only have done that to protect you. Like you did for me with the bear," replied Mabel.

"Wait bear? Grunkle Ford what were you and Mabel up to," Dipper said.

"I still want to know why we all are here," added in Stan.

Mabel finally decided to tell them a quick summary. "Well long story short, that pizza we had for pizza night had some sleeping virus thing on it and it put you to sleep Grunkle Stan. The hospital did not have the medicine but there was a herb on a mountain nearby that could slow it down until they got it."

"Oh yea, I remember that. What happened to me," Dipper asked.

"You got infected too. That one shot you never got, remember," Mabel said.

"Oh yea. Why did I not listen to mom and dad and skip that trip. I got more mosquito bites then actual useful stuff from it. But anyways, what happened after I fell asleep," said Dipper.

"Me and Grunkle Ford went out to get the herb. We had a lot of fun and even almost died," Mabel said excitedly.

Stan and Dipper looked on at Ford who was turning red from embarrassment.

"But, Grunkle Ford also got infected before we could get there," Mabel said. "But I kept going, he asked me to."

"And did you find what we went to look for," asked Ford.

Mabel smiled as she walked over to the chairs on the other side of the room and pulled out the container from her bag, showing the herbs inside.

"The virus was going to kill you in five days if we didn't. Given how long it's been, and the fact you're all not with grandpa right now with angel wings, I think I made it," she said.

"One more question," asked Dipper. "If Grunkle Ford was infected too. How did you both get back?"

"Yea, how did we get back," Ford asked as well.

Mabel walked up and sat down next to him, "let's just say, I never forgot a word you said Grunkle Ford. No matter how much "time" it's been," she said showing him the watch.

Ford was stunned. He did not think Mabel even understood the watch or even listened to him when he told her about it. And yet, thanks to her knowing about it, he was not lying right now on a mountain dead, but instead, by his family's side. He had doubted Mabel's ability to remember for ages. One of the reasons he did not want to bring her along in the first place. He did not think she would remember. And yet, she had. The one life saving item they had and she had remembered it and saved him with it. Ford hugged Mabel as much as he could, gleaming with pride.

"Oh Mabel. I should never have doubted you for a second. You didn't just save me and yourself, you saved Dipper and Stan from death. I'm so sorry I ever told you I didn't want you to come along we me and Dipper. Can you ever forgive me," Ford said?

Mabel smiled, "Of course, Grunkle Ford," she replied.

Dipper and Stan looked on smiling.

Ford and Mabel hugged.

Everything was going to be alright.


	8. Chapter 8: Making up for Lost Time

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Life had pretty much returned back to normal. Mabel stayed by her family's side until the following day when they were given a clean bill of health by the doctors.

Now a week on and the Mystery Shack was back to regular business, Stan was back scamming people, Mabel was back knitting sweaters and Dipper was back helping Ford downstairs.

Eventually, Dipper Mabel and Ford went on their much-anticipated camping trip. They cooked smores, told ghost stories and watched the stars until sunrise. For once, taking a break from the scientific side of it all, Ford had more fun then he ever could have dreamt. With this trip, he really felt he had connected with both twins. And in a way no science experiment could ever do.

As much as he felt better though, Ford still didn't fully feel like himself. Something still nagged at him. That fact became evident when Mabel left one day to have a sleepover at Candy and Grenda's place. Dipper could tell he was not feeling well that evening.

"Is everything alright Grunkle Ford," he asked.

"Oh, yes Dipper, I'm fine. You know, just, I don't know," Ford said.

The question left Dipper more confused than relieved, "you still thinking about what happened with you and Mabel that night with the bear," Dipper asked.

Ford looked at him surprised, "how did you know," he said.

"Mabel told me about it. You know she doesn't blame you for that? You we're just protecting her," Dipper replied.

"I know but…. I still feel awful about it. I mean, if I hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have run off and then the bear wouldn't have gone after her and…"

Dipper put his hand on Ford's lap, "Grunkle Ford, it's okay. Mabel doesn't hate you for that. The bear survived like you said. And you kept her safe. And she saved you later that day too. I think you both cancelled out what you owe each other because of that."

Ford smiled. He still felt a bit of guilt in himself for scaring Mabel so much that night and he feared it had strained their bond more then Mabel was letting him know.

"And you know, Mabel told me she's ready whenever you are to go adventuring again," Dipper said as he walked off.

"Ready whenever you are," repeated Ford. It gave him an idea. He went down to the basement, and looked through the phone book for Candy and Grenda's number, before calling it on his old rotary phone.

"Hello, is Mabel there, it's her great uncle Stanford," he said.

The next morning Dipper walked downstairs for breakfast. As he opened the fridge, he noticed Ford outside packing the golf cart up.

"Hey Grunkle Ford, what are you up to," he asked.

"Oh, good morning Dipper. I'm just getting ready to go on a trip into the forest to look for an elusive Trumpet bird. I've never seen one in person but according to local reports, it looks like a trumpet and can even sound like one too Often even a saxophone. Probably the reason why it's been nicknamed the flying jazz band by locals," Ford said showing Dipper a drawing he drew in his journal of what it may look like.

"Woah, that looks awesome," said Dipper.

"It sure is. I'm hoping to study one up close and see if it's a mutant trumpet or a mutant bird. But I can't do this alone," Ford said.

"Oh, just give me five minutes, and I'll be ready to go and…."

"Oh no Dipper. This isn't a Dipper and Ford mission," Ford said interrupting him.

"It's not," Dipper said.

"Nope," said a voice from behind him. Dipper turned around.

"Sorry bro, bro, but this is a Mabel and Ford mission," said a very excited Mabel as she loaded her backpack into the golf cart.

"Don't worry Grunkle Ford, I packed all the granola bars you wanted me to get. We'll be set for the day," she said.

"Perfect. Now come one Mabel, the Trumpet birds migrate earlier than other birds do," Ford said as he climbed into the golf cart.

"So, I'm guessing you took my advice from last night," Dipper said as he approached Ford.

"I did. I also remembered that Mabel is the only one of us who can make good bird calls. And I'll need someone who can do that well," said Ford.

"Wait Mabel? You can call birds," Dipper asked.

"Well duh I can. You and Grunkle Stan just never let me show it. Good thing Grunkle Ford here knows a good bird call when he hears one," Mabel replied. "Don't wait up on us."

With that, the golf cart with Mabel and Ford set off into the woods on an adventure. Dipper looked on with a passive expression before walking back inside. On one hand he was happy seeing Mabel and Ford finally bonding. But on the other hand, he did feel a bit jealous Mabel got to hang out with Ford today.

He walked back into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Stan was seated there too. He could notice Dipper was looking a bit upset.

"What's the matter Dipper? You look tenser than usual," he said.

"Oh, nothing Grunkle Stan. Do you ever feel surprised when you see two polar opposite thinking people hanging out," Dipper asked?

"Yeah. Me and my ex-wife of three hours. Woman tried to steal my car and made it half way to the county line by the time they got her. Last time I saw her was after she signed the divorce paper in prison. First time I got a restraining order on someone rather than vise versa," Stan said.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean like Mabel and Ford. I mean, the two just left on an adventure together. I know I should be feeling happy for them, but I still feel a bit, I guess jealous about the whole thing. I guess I've just been hanging out with Grunkle Ford too much. What do you think," asked Dipper?

"In my opinion, it's long overdue. Those two need some time together. I just wish Ford got to know Mabel better last year when that whole apprenticeship junk with you and him was going on. I mean, at least get to know the girl whose brother for twelve years you're about to take away better before doing that, yeesh," Stan said.

"What I'm saying Dipper, is that you shouldn't be mad or jealous Ford did not take you on this one. But instead be glad he's finally hanging out with Mabel. Those two desperately needed it. I call it a balance of family relations sort of speak," Stan added on.

Dipper smiled, "thanks Grunkle Stan. I guess you're right. Who knew us getting sick because of a bad pizza would get them to finally bond. But I still don't know what to do tonight. I mean, nothing good is on TV today," he said.

"Well speaking of that pizza, if you want to, you can help me tonight," Stan said.

"Is it anything illegal," Dipper asked.

"Well sort of. I overheard that gas station we bought the pizza from got shut down by the health department. I was thinking about going there and, giving them a "Pines family thank you" if you know what I mean," said Stan, implying to Dipper that he intended on vandalizing the gas station as pay back for giving them all a near deadly sleeping virus.

"What do you say Dipper? You and me go knock down a gas station. If Mabel and Ford are bonding, how about we even things out," Stan said.

"I…I don't know Grunkle Stan," Dipper said. He then walked away.

Stan didn't know what to say. Did he hurt Dipper by saying that? The answer came moments later.

"I mean, if you're gonna vandalize a gas station, you need these," said Dipper walking in with two baseball bats.

Stan smiled as he got up, "Wow, you catch on fast. And don't worry, I got more. You're looking at a guy with ten guns. We move at dusk," said Stan.

"I'll be waiting for you by the car slow poke," responded Dipper.

The two laughed.

Meanwhile deep in the forest, Mabel was showing off yet again her bird calling talent to Ford. It made him smile with pride to know that he was finally bonding with his niece. He always wanted to deep down, but until now he hadn't been able to find an adventure or experiment she could be suited perfectly to help him with.

As Ford thought this, a bird with a distinct trumpet like sound flew into view and landed in the clearing ahead.

Ford grabbed his journal and began to take notes as Mabel looked on smiling.

She had shown Ford at last her capabilities. And as she looked on at him happily writing away in his journal everything he could see about the trumpet bird, she knew that this was not the last time she and Ford would be adventuring together.

Their bond had now become, unbreakable.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
